It is typical for a sport utility vehicle or minivan to have second and third row bench seats wherein the bench seat is divided into two sections. The two sections of the bench seat are independently movable along their respective tracks. It is common for the split bench seat to be divided into a 60% section and a 40% section (60/40 bench seat). It is highly desirable for 60/40 bench seats to have extended travel on both sides of the vehicle to allow a passenger to access third row seats or cargo behind the second row seats. However, travel on the 60% side is usually limited due to the center occupant vehicle safety restraint. Added structure is needed to mount the buckle to the moving seat frame to allow for increased travel of the 60% portion of the bench seat. Added structure increases the cost and weight of the overall seat assembly. Alternatively, added webbing as part of the buckle or safety restraint system may be added to allow for extended travel of the split bench seat. However, added webbing of the safety restraint could compromise the belt fit. Accordingly, it is highly desirable to have an automotive vehicle split bench seat assembly providing for proper fit for a center occupant while simultaneously decreasing cost and weight of the overall seat assembly.